


Moon Song

by SummerSiren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Fluffy, M/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSiren/pseuds/SummerSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus visits Sirius one evening and what starts as comfort over lost friends ends as a confession. Wolfstar one-shot, pretty much just fluff set somewhere during Order of the Phoenix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Song

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of Wolfstar fluffiness set during _Order of the Phoenix._ You could also consider it a part of the _Black House_ universe if you so choose. Speaking of, chapter 2 of BH should be up by the end of the week. Please enjoy!

There were times when he couldn't remember what it was like before he learned to fear the waxing moon. Whenever he tried and failed, there was a certain melancholy that settled over him. He had lived with his affliction for so long…

Remus often told himself not to dwell on things he couldn't change, and sometimes he even followed his own advice. Other times it wasn't that easy. Other times he thought of how things might have gone if he hadn't been bitten. He was smart and—when he allowed himself a bit of vanity—fairly talented with his wand. He had his moments of courage. That had been cultivated in him long ago, when he'd had three best friends to help him face down the madness and fear. Perhaps if he wasn't what he was, he could have gone further in the Wizarding World. But then again, maybe he'd never have made those three best friends either.

His eyes darted up to the sky as he ruminated and he noted without meaning to the phase of the moon: waning, almost a sliver now and in another night or two it would be gone altogether. It was the safest time of the month for him and that knowledge allowed him to head to 12 Grimmauld Place without fear.

He didn't bother to knock: no point in waking Walburga Black's portrait from its peaceful slumber. Instead he slipped inside the entry hall, hoping to surprise his old friend.

He realized the gig was up when the gentle notes of _Clair de Lune_ drifting toward him from further back in the house. He shook his head with a wry smile. The choice of song told him that his friend knew that it was he that had just walked through the door. He should have known better than to try and sneak up on Sirius Black.

He allowed the song to tug him forward, following the sweet melody to the piano where Sirius sat. Both man and instrument were a little careworn, but that only made the music more compelling. Sirius looked at peace as his long fingers danced over the keys. As Remus entered the room, he looked up and flashed a quick smile, seamlessly jumping forward to the end of the song. He finished with a small flourish and bowed gravely to his friend while Remus gave him a slightly exasperated look. Still, he appreciated the small joke. _Clair de Lune_ for his old friend Moony. No matter what his fears were, it couldn't be denied that he had a certain theme going.

"You look well," he said to Sirius.

Dark, amused eyes regarded him. "I look like shit," Sirius retorted. "I was never much of a homebody."

"No, you never were," Remus agreed as he walked over to the piano. It was a little dusty but still a thing of beauty. "I didn't know you played."

"Oh, we Blacks got our classical educations as well as our magical ones." Sirius waved a hand as he got to his feet, dismissing the trappings of his former life. "I never minded the piano, though."

"I suppose mentioning it would have ruined your image back in school," Remus said with a smile. "James would have had a field day."

Laughter sprang up in those dark eyes, and then sadness. It was still a fresh loss for Sirius, even after all these years. Remus touched his shoulder, wishing there were some words of comfort. But of course there weren't: grief had never been assuaged by words, not real grief. Not grief like theirs.

What a pair they were, two sad old friends approaching their middle years. Life had taken its toll on them early. Remus studied Sirius' face, the wild dark hair and high cheekbones. A strong jaw, the stubble that was lightly peppered with grey. He'd always been handsome, always had that edgy sort of heat to him that drew others in despite their better judgement. Even their trials hadn't taken his raw, physical beauty away.

 _You're a fool,_ Remus told himself. _It has never been you. It was always James, always Padfoot and Prongs._

Sirius looked up at him as if sensing his inner turmoil. "Moony?" he asked.

Remus waved away his concern, but the other was not to be fooled by the wane smile. One large, calloused hand came up, hesitated a moment near Remus' face, and then settled on his jaw. Those dark eyes were intent now, searching for any sign that this touch wouldn't be welcomed, but of course Remus was far too busy trying to catch his breath to respond.

"You think too much," Sirius said. His voice was like a cat's tongue, rough and sensuous. It sent a shiver down Remus' spine.

"So I've been told," Remus replied, his voice wavering only a little in spite of his thundering pulse.

"So stop thinking." Sirius' hand slid away from his jaw and into his hair, tugging him forward at the base of the neck until their mouths met. There was a moment of shock, but then the heat sank into Remus and he grasped at Sirius' shirt. Sirius' tongue traced the seam of Remus' lips and with a small groan, he opened his mouth to let the other in.

They stood there for a long time, exploring each other's mouths and holding on perhaps a little too tight. Emotions that Remus had been bottling up for years burst free, giving his kisses an edge of urgency that only spurred Sirius on. After a few dizzy moments, it became imperative to breathe and Remus tore his mouth away with a sharp pang of reluctance.

"Where did _that_ come from?" he asked, somewhat hoarsely.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Sirius growled. "I couldn't stand seeing you so damned depressed anymore, so I just went for it."

Remus grasped for something to say, but nothing seemed to properly express the way that joy was warming him all the way to the tips of his fingers, filling places in him that he had assumed would always be empty. His hands came up and grasped Sirius' face, staring hard into the other's eyes.

"I love you. I've loved you since I was fifteen years old," he said. There was no waver in his voice this time.

"I love you too. It took me a little longer to figure it out, but I got there in the end."

"I always thought…you were so torn when James married Lily…"

"I was an idiot back then. It was always you, I just wasn't thinking straight." Sirius leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Remus' lips. "Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Remus replied, and he pulled Sirius in for a longer kiss. "Now, we've got a bit of lost time to make up for, wouldn't you agree?"

Sirius' only response was to growl and drag him down to the floor in the last of the moonlight.


End file.
